The present invention relates generally to the field of punch and die assemblies and more particularly, punch and die assemblies which are intended to perform multiple forming operations during the activation of the punch through a single unidirectional power stroke.
It is well known to form a single workpiece using punching, stamping, shearing, etc. operations which are performed successively, however, in most instances such operations are performed by moving the workpiece to successive stations where individual punch and die assemblies successively deform various portions of the workpiece in order to attain the desired configuration for the final product. Multiple station operations require, however, either sophisticated mechanisms for transporting workpiece materials from station to station, such as in a roll forming machine, or time consuming hand manipulation of the workpieces through the various forming stages. Additionally, multiple work stations require duplication of equipment, particularly duplication of stamping presses and other actuating equipment which may be relatively expensive to purchase and maintain.